1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shower curtain hanging structure, and more particularly to a linking rod composed of a number of sections.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
A conventional shower curtain hanger, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,287, as shown in FIG. 10, comprises a pair of wall mountings A attached to the wall and a curved rod B between the wall mountings A. The curved rod B has a long length which takes large space to store. Each wall mounting A has a circular lip A1 which should be shaped to match the curved rod B, that requires more labor hour and increases the cost.